1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the multiplication of cells derived from seeds of oleaginous plants and the obtention of oils derived from the generated cells.
2. Description of Prior Art
The seeds of oleaginous plants had been identified as sources in the production of oils that could serve, among other uses, as biodiesel.
An example is the Jatropha curcas plant, which has a seed that contains oil. Said oil, in addition of having uses for medicine, veterinary, and soap-making, etc., is considered appropriate as a high quality biodiesel. The oil derived from the Jatropha curcas seed has physical-chemical and yield characteristics similar to diesel for engines (see Murali, et al., US Patent application Publication No. 2008/0194026 A1, paragraph 0008-0010).
Consequently, in the prior art, it has been described micro-propagation methods with the purpose of generating Jatropha curcas plants derived from organs, tissues, cells, or protoplasts. (see Murali, et al., paragraphs 0014, 0017, and 0024). The generated plants could serve as source of seeds for the production of oil (see Shuyi Qiu, et al., China (CN) Patent Publication No. 11225416 A, Abstract).
Unfortunately, the possibility of oil production derived from the Jatropha curcas seed in big quantities for biodiesel use is limited because huge land areas are required for the harvest of plants generated by micro-propagation or conventional propagation.
The present invention provides a method for oil generation derived for Jatropha curcas, wherein plant growing is not required. Therefore, the method of the present invention does not need the use of land areas for oil generation derived from Jatropha curcas, or from other oleaginous plants.